custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Making a Move (Superman version)
(After the Barney theme song we cut to a park where Anna and Whitney are playing) Whitney: This is going to be so much fun, Anna! Anna: I see what you mean Whitney! (The girls laugh and have fun, but later they are contacted by the spirit of Jor-El) Jor-El: Girls, this is my gift to you I have sent you my son Kal-El years ago as our planet was destroyed meanwhile the advice given to you is that Barney is an evil dinosaur he must be eliminated in order for you to save Baby Bop, you will need Stacy to be with you she likes to bike ride with you as you must go biking with her. Whitney: Thanks Jor-El (The spirit of Jor-El then fades) (Anna and Whitney continue playing) Whitney: What do you want to play next Anna? Anna: I don't really know, I really miss my old neighbors and my friends! Whitney: Don't worry that happened to me as well! (Stacy then arrives) Stacy: Hi Anna! Hi Whitney! Anna & Whitney: Hi Stacy! Stacy: What seems to be the problem? Whitney: The world is in danger! Stacy: Don't say that we are still safe! Whitney: Barney is a evil dinosaur trying to take control of the world, he wants us dead. Stacy: Then who gave you the task to face him? Whitney: Jor-El the father of Superman! Stacy: Superman? Whitney: Of course! (Stacy then walks over to Anna) Stacy: So Anna, what is that in your hand? Anna: Stacy, that's my photo album. Stacy: That's really cool. Anna: Thanks Stacy: So anyway would you like to go bike riding with me? Anna: Sure Stacy: When I ride my bike I like to ride with a friend. (Stacy and Anna ride their bikes into Metropolis) Clark Kent: Oh girls, yes I have been expecting you! Stacy: Thanks Mr.Kent Clark Kent: OK, there's something I need to talk to you about. Anna: What is this about Clark? are we in trouble? Clark Kent: Oh no, it's just that we heard that Barney is not a good dinosaur and that you shouldn't be worrying about this and you should be safe at the caboose. Stacy: We will Clark! (The girls leave the daily planet and Clark Kent goes through his documents) Whitney: So girls how was the trip? Stacy: It was good! Whitney: I do believe in you getting killed by some grenade that Barney placed up your vagina Stacy your ass will get blown to bits! (Stacy walks over to Whitney with rage and grabs her) Stacy: Whitney, that is enough with your garbage do not dare to swear at me no grenade was placed in my vagina you are lying and you say this in order for me to trust Anna when she is mine don't you dare question why she rides bikes with me you foul mouthed person. Anna: Stacy what did she say? Stacy: Some very bad stuff! Anna: I'll talk to her! (Stacy then walks away in anger, while Anna goes and talks to Whitney) Anna: So Whitney what did you say to Stacy that made her mad at you? Whitney: I hoped for her to die so she didn't like it and yelled at me. Anna: (shocked): That wasn't nice maybe you should apologize to her for what you said. (Baby Bop arrives) Baby Bop: Hi Anna! Anna: Hi Baby Bop! Baby Bop: What is the problem? Anna: Baby Bop, Whitney was mean to Stacy and made her mad! Baby Bop: She would never do that! I better talk to Stacy to see what's wrong with her! (Baby Bop enters the caboose and sees Stacy crying) Baby Bop: Stacy what's the problem? Stacy: (in between sobs) Whitney said some very bad stuff to me and hurt my feelings...I hoped for her to get grounded by her... Baby Bop: Aww, Stacy don't cry It's going to be fine I'm pretty sure Whitney will apologize to you for what she did you're still friends. Stacy: Baby Bop, you really think so? Baby Bop: Yes, you could always count on me. Stacy: Thank you! (Back at the daily planet) Clark Kent: Lois, there's something I like to ask you about Lois Lane: Sure thing, Clark! Clark Kent: Do you think it is OK for Whitney and Stacy to move in with us? Lois Lane: Sure, why what's wrong with that? Clark Kent: Oh nothing is wrong it's that they need a home can we adopt them? Lois Lane: You might want to ask the coroner to see if their families are dead. (Clark Kent gets on the phone) Clark Kent: Um, I have a quick question about these girls, do you know if their parents are dead? Coroner: Yes! Clark Kent: OK thanks! (Back at the park) Anna: Stacy! Whitney has something to say to you! Whitney: Stacy, I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you! Stacy: That's alright! I know you didn't mean it! and I'm also sorry for yelling at you! Whitney: It's alright! (the 2 girls hug) Baby Bop: Um, Stacy I have a question! Stacy: Sure, what is it? Baby Bop: Are you and Whitney moving in with Superman and his wife? Stacy: Yes, Baby Bop we are! and you're welcomed to join us there is something I know that Clark Kent is the secret identity to Superman and he is our greatest protector but we are always friends so are you wanting to stay with me in the caboose for the night? Baby Bop: So you're spending night in the caboose? Stacy: Yes I am, Baby Bop! Baby Bop: I would like to stay with you in the caboose Stacy: Thanks Baby Bop! (We cut to Stacy and Baby Bop sleeping) (The caboose is shaken violently as Stacy wakes up with fear in her eyes Barney enters with a gun in his hand and points it at Stacy.) Barney: This is where it ends Stacy! you will die at my hands and your friends and Superman will not save you, Baby Bop will certainly have her brains blown out and Superman doesn't exist! (Stacy tries to wake Baby Bop up) Stacy: Baby Bop! Wake up! (Baby Bop wakes up) Baby Bop: So, Stacy what's the problem? Stacy: Barney is trying to attack us. Barney: It's fucking late in the evening you're not going anywhere. (Barney then sets the caboose on fire trapping both Baby Bop and Stacy, meanwhile Baby Bop leaves the caboose to get help.) Stacy: HELP! HELP ME! Someone please! (Meanwhile at Clark's and Lois's house Clark Kent hears Stacy screaming for help) Clark Kent: Stacy is in danger I better help her! (Clark Kent removes his glasses and rushes out the door he rips his shirt open revealing the "S" shield) (The Caboose is on fire Stacy trapped inside tries to open the door but she is too weak to get the door open a part of the ceiling falls on her and hurting her she tries to escape but is trapped) Stacy: Whitney! someone! I need help! (Stacy then begins to cry) Stacy: (In between sobs) Please don't leave me to die, Someone help get someone! (Superman then flies over to the park and puts out the fire, he then enters and finds Stacy trapped he lifts the ceiling freeing her.) Superman: Are you alright? Stacy: Yes, Thanks Superman! Superman: What happened? Stacy: Barney trapped me in the fire and tried to let me burn to death. Superman: Then I will deal with him myself! (Superman then flies off in order to dispatch and defeat Barney once and for all) Superman: It's over for you, purple scumbag! Barney: You dare to enter my lair, Superman I thought you didn't exist and know I will kill you! (The 2 then fight to the death Barney pulls out a shard of Kryptonite and tries to weaken Superman with it but Superman uses his heat vision to burn it.) Superman: You stay away from those girls! Barney: Don't talk to me like that Superman! Superman: You cannot trap people it is your chance to die, you're the one trying to be friends with Baby Bop but she is afraid of you, because you implore her to join you she is not the perfect girl to have for your powers. Barney: Stop it, Baby Bop is learning from me not you! Superman: Not anymore! (Superman then emits his heat vision and it hit Barney killing him and disenagrating his body once and for all.) Barney's disembodied voice: I will hunt Baby Bop and kill her! (The voice then fades and Superman flies back to the park) Baby Bop: Is Stacy alright? Superman: Baby Bop, she's fine they took her to the hospital so they'll take care of her Whitney, you and Stacy will move in with me and my wife we always wanted children. Whitney: Thanks Superman. (At the Hospital.) Stacy: Where am I? Superman: You're in a hospital. Stacy: Am I going to die? Superman: No, you're not going to die you were brought here by ambulance because you were injured by the caboose when the ceiling fell on you you're going to need some rest to get better. Stacy: I will! (Meanwhile at their new home.) Superman: Whitney and Stacy I welcome you to your new home! Whitney and Stacy: Thanks Superman! Superman: You're welcome. (Stacy and Whitney fall asleep on the couch.) (Next morning) Stacy: Is Clark Kent? Superman: That's my disguise, but I'm Clark Kent at work, anywhere else I'm Superman. Stacy: I understand. (The End) Category:Superman